dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Dragon Realm (DuttPanda)
Shadow Dragon Realm (シャドウドラゴン) is the native homeworld to the Shadow Dragons, and is a different realm, somewhere beyond the universes of the mortals. Shadow Dragons are entities with nearly infinite capabilities, they are not mortal, nor are they omnipotent, they are transcendent beings who are aspects, or spawns, of the multiversal being, one of the four Aspect Lords, Zalama. Their realm does not possess the known laws of phyics present in the twelve universes, and the materialization and utilization of magic is traditional here, similar to the Supreme Kai World. Zalama, a transcendent omniversal being with infinite abilities created several physical manifestations or aspects of himself, which he dubs 'as his spawns/children' they are known to be the Shadow Dragons. Homeworld and Species Biography They live in a dimension above the twelve universes. Their dimension is hidden from plain sight and even the deities do not have access to their dimension. Their homeworld is mystic and has a distinct appearance, extremely unusual and unique. It is a strange and hostile world in which time does not exist in the same way it does within the regular universe. Magic materialization and utilization of supernatural forces are basic practice and are considered to be regular activities. In the beginning of absolutely everything, there was None except One. In that plane of nothingness, One created Everything, forming the universes, the realm of beyond, and whatnot. One splits into four godly entities called the Aspect Lords; Omni-King; who is given the title of the Omni-king, Solomon; Omni-King's counter-presence, who is considered to be his twin brother of sorts, The Forgotten One; a primordial entity that is the manifestation of all time, the cosmos and the universes itself, and Zalama; another entity with infinite capabilities and abilities to do virtually anything. Solomon went rogue and Zen-Oh, who was essentially a pure being, forcefully absorbed/merged with him, causing him to turn into a neutral being. Due to his overwhelming power, Zen-Oh was granted the title of King of Everything and the powers of Zalama and Solomon wouldn't apply on him. Zalama, who was responsible for the oversight and creation of the deities and life realized that mortals were truly going out of order and always impractically violent. Thus, Zalama, fed up with the mortals, transcended to a different dimension, the Shadow Dragon Realm, where he created thousands of aspects/spawns of himself, which he entitled 'as his children' and the true perfect beings. These Shadow Dragons, with superior power, and high status, were so full of themselves that they caused a war amongst themselves on who was the most superior being out of them all. Infuriated, Zalama who realized that both the mortals and his own aspects were in dire straits and were too full of themselves, converted the majority of the Shadow Dragons into powerless or entrapped entities, who would follow not their own orders, but the commands of the mortals. They were being sentenced to be genies in the mortal realm so that they repent thinking of themselves as the highest beings. They were sealed within a set of seven mystic orbs, which if summoned, would create a route to the Shadow Dragon Realm, and take the banished dragon to the mortal realm in their genie-fied form, so that they will grant a specific amount of wishes to the mortals using their powers, until their life force or magical energy runs out. Shadow Dragons Regular Shadow Dragons are called Eternal Dragons. The Shadow dragons that are sentenced to be serving the mortals through the Dragon Balls are called the Accursed Dragons. They have two distinct forms. One is their true form, in the Shadow Dragon Realm, and the other is their genie state in the mortal realm. The Dragons that serve Zalama himself are called the Higher Dragons. They take care of special affairs, by taking down corrupted dragons, or follow the commands of Zalama. They are shown to also take care of affairs in the mortal world. If the constant misutilization of the Dragon Balls cause trouble for the Accursed Dragons, by altering the equal dissipation of negative and positive energy, these Dragons are sent to the mortal realm to judge the wishes of the mortals. If they declare their wishes all to be a waste, judgement through death shall be inflicted, and the life force of the inhabitants of the planet where the Dragon Balls are located will be taken away so that the balance in the cosmos can be restored. The entrapment of the Accursed Dragons into the Dragon Balls can also act as a form of psychological therapy. The Accursed Dragon will be in so much pain for centuries that it will create a redeeming factor of it's own, an example being in Porunga. However, Syn, being a Shadow Dragon, had only been disspelled of it's true malicious personality as Shenron, so the redeeming factor didn't actually apply to him. Dragons have their own energy, known as the Infinity Ki. It has been seen that the Dragons can utilize it to do almost anything in their realm, but in the mortal realm, they have a limited stock. Certain mortals have been seen to somewhat achieve this ki too, like Son Goku. But Gods and Supreme Kais can't achieve this ki, although they have abilities to sense this sort of energy. The destructive nature of two opposing supernatural forces (God Ki/divine ki and the Infinity Ki) will result into something far more catastrophic. But hyper-adaptive Saiyans like Goku have been able to integrate even one fifth of the Infinity Ki onto themselves. Misutilization of the Dragon Balls can cause the Accursed Dragons to be corrupted. The negative energy's excessive growth will transform them into absolutely evil entities with incalculable capabilities. However, this in turn might make them stronger due to the overwhelming energy they will gain. The Dragons have limited capabilities in the mortal world as they can summon or materialize their magical abilities in their realm. So when a Shadow Dragon (not a Accursed Dragon) visits the mortal realm, their magical and spiritual powers are like a fuel stock. Once it runs out, you have to refuel it by visiting the Shadow Dragon Realm. Transporting to the Shadow Dragon Realm itself requires their own unique magical energy. Supernatural forces they project or generate or cause are through their amount of magical energy produced or remaining. Zalama has an entire elite organization revolving the most elite, disciplined and organized Shadow Dragons who take care of his affairs since he prefers not to utilize his powers and wants to observe how things unfold. The elite organization is known as the League of Shadows. However, there is an inner-circle known as the Ten Disciples, which consist of the Higher Dragons. One of the three important ones are Omega Shenron, the strongest and strict Shadow Dragon who directly takes care of issues presented by Zalama, and the other two are Nuovo and Eis Shenron who act as Omega's comrades/support. Dragon Balls As of now, there are only two known present active Dragon Balls in the multiverse as shown in the shows: The 'Earth's Dragon Balls '''is the most well known one in the entire franchise. The Earth's Dragon Balls were created by the Unnamed Namekian who had knowledge on the Dragon Balls which he learnt from the mysterious Sacred Book of Namek before the cataclysm. He had only created the Dragon Balls, the orbs meant to trap the essence of the Accursed Dragon, so he chanted out a spell so that he requests an audience with the Shadow Dragon Realm's League of Shadows. The Unnamed Namekian has to address the issues present in their planet and request a Dragon to be summoned. The League of Shadows accepts his request and the Accursed Dragon Shenron that is sent to atone for his sins is the Eternal Dragon Syn, who was an utterly corrupt Shadow Dragon in their realm. Syn's true dark capabilities are restricted by being genie-fied into the mortal realm. Additionally, the Unnamed Namekian actually gets his title 'as the God/Protector of Earth' since he is put as the one responsible for the oversight of the Dragon Balls, he gets a slight divine power-up granted by the League of Shadows. This trait is passed down to Piccolo after absorption of Kami who passes the divine energy to Dende after he becomes the God of Earth. ' The Namekian Dragon Balls 'summon the Eternal Dragon Porunga. Besides being able to be summoned sooner, Porunga is also more powerful than Shenron in that he can grant three wishes per summoning instead of one or two/three (while originally only able to grant a single wish, by the Cell Saga, Dende modified Shenron to perform up to three wishes but can only perform two if one is used for a mass-scale revival). While not seen or mentioned by name, it is stated that Lord Slug and other Namekians were exiled with the help of the Dragon Balls. The name of the Accursed Dragon has yet not been stated, however, it has been revealed that the Accursed Dragon is redeeming itself from it's past crimes and after it has become completely pure of heart, the Namekian Dragons will cease to function without Porunga. Currently, these Dragon Balls have been hidden away by the Namekians to protect it from harm and prevent it from going into the wrong hands. Dragon Balls exist mostly within Universe 7, since at that time, this was the universe in the most dire need of peace. The Original set of Dragon Balls would activate the Dragon upon contact, however people misutilized it constantly, until the Namekians, who could materialize or project magic themselves (with their mysterious past and their ties to deities still unknown) added a codeword to summon forth the Dragons. The Namekians, who worked for peace, dedicated themselves to eliminating Dragon Balls from different planets until none was left. They destroyed the original set of Dragon Balls and made shavings of it using their knowledge and resources to create their own. Ultimately, the League of Shadows, who gave to the mortals, also took from them, and caused the cataclysm of the Namekians, and prevented their ever-growing knowledge that could transgress beyond realms. However, the Unnamed Namekian Katas survived and travelled to Earth, and using the spared Sacred Namekian book, he created the Earth's Dragon Balls while the surviving Namekians created a new one again. Zalama Zalama's most unique personality is that even though he possesses unlimited power, he prefers to not utilize them at all. Currently, in the Shadow Dragon Realm, Zalama has caused a complete ban of materializing magic and trying to follow an ordinary, peaceful lifestyle in accord of natural justice. Everything had essentially become boring for him with no limits or strains to his activities, so that's why he decided to look over the mortals and grant them their wishes and help them in certain aspects of the world. Zalama could be described to be someone who is mostly good than bad. He does not like violence, especially amongst mortals. He could be entertained in their wars or in other negative manners but chose not to do so. This could suggest that he possesses good qualities, however, it could be argued that he actually sees mortals nothing more than 'objects of his entertainment,' he may consider them as lowly beings, and many interpret that he does not like it when a lowly and inferior lifeform thinks too highly of themselves and causes acts of violence. That is why, he is considered to be a 'neutral being' like Zen-Oh, and the Forgotten One. Regardless of his complex personality, it is taken for a certainty that because of mortal conflicts, he chose to transcend to another realm, the Shadow Dragon Realm. His disgust for the violence of the mortals led him to create perfect and superior aspects/manifestations of himself, although they are given nearly or about 2% of his true power. He chose to spend time in a realm with the oversight of the Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons are created out of his several traits, and the major feelings that run deep within him. In short, these aspects resemble the complex traits and feelings that he hides deep within himself. The corrupt and negative dragons are all a part of his negative qualities, and vice versa. However, confusingly, he sees the Shadow Dragons as his 'spawns' as in 'children' (子供''). When the Dragons also showed their pride and negative factors, Zalama was extremely infuriated, and gave them merciless punishments by casting the corrupt ones within Dragon Balls until they redeem themselves or in case of most Accursed Dragons, die until they run out of magical energy in the mortal realm. The fact that Zalama got infuriated with his own aspects over their misdeeds suggests that he might be having his own personal conflict, even if he is a transcendent being. Trivia *The idea of the "Aspect Lords" is inspired/or directly taken from Malik's Dragon Ball New Age series. The idea of the Aspect Lords has been given its own unique spin. *The explanation of the Beginning of the Dragon Ball Multiverse in DuttPanda's canon has been provided. *Zalama's traits and the motivations of the Dragons are also explained. *The Shadow Dragon idea is taken out of GT and characters from this show are given completely different background stories and spins. *The League of Shadows is a direct reference to the DC comics organization of the same name. *Ideas draw inspiration from many Fan Fictioners, like Malik and Nikon24, but concepts are vaguely integrated into the story and should not be taken as a 'plagarization of other works.' *The entire Dragon Ball mythos is disputed. Category:Dragon Category:DuttPanda Category:Species Category:Dragon Category:Universes